Sadow Yatsumaru
Sadow Yatsumaru is a Hellborn warrior and Warden of Oblivios, protecting the different realms from the Adversary and his endless hordes. Soft-spoken and taciturn, Sadow prefers speaking with his axe to speaking with words, though he is not dim-witted and often privately reflects on the mysteries of existence and the struggles people make for their goals. He retains a relatively positive relationship with the Soul Society and a neutral one with that of the liberated Hueco Mundo, finding the struggles between the two groups meaningless compared to his own. Appearance Sadow has crimson skin with amber-colored, slitted eyes and sable black hair that is cut short and swept back. A set of four, small horns rest on the top of his forehead, and he is shown to have sharp fangs for teeth. His body is covered in Oblivios runes tattooed into his flesh, giving him his power over Reiatsu and Dark Aura. His body is extremely well toned, with thick arms and large musculature. He typically wears a black, tattered longcoat over a pair of dark brown pants and black combat boots. His voice is described as deep and guttural, but calm for a Hellborn. Personality Sadow is often very quiet and reserved, even around company, preferring to keep to himself and stay busy rather than socialize. He is very reflective and introverted, not eager to strike up conversation but able to when necessary. He finds that combat is his best suited vocation, and will more readily spar with others rather than engage in what he deems pointless distractions. Having been raised as a weapon of the Dread Hordes, Sadow finds socialization difficult and struggles with social norms and formalities common for Soul Reapers and humans. His sole obsession is defending the realms from the Adversary and his Dark Imperium, knowing fully well what kind of threat they pose on the unprepared. He stands vigil over the last Hellgate in existence, being unable to destroy it but being able to keep the scouts that sent to find it at bay. He finds his fellow Hellborn tragically blind in their loyalty to the Adversary, and has nothing but disdain for Oni and Undead. Abilities Enhanced Strength: Sadow possesses great strength, able to take down Oni twice his size with his bare hands alone. He has demonstrated the capacity to punch clean through thick concrete and endure push-ups with two trees tied to his back. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Sadow is extremely fast, having mastered the art of Shunpo and his reflexes have been honed from years of life-threatening combat engagement with different styles. He has managed to evade swift strikes from even General-level Oni many times in the past. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Over a millennia, Sadow has spent cutting down Hell's fiercest warriors. This has not only granted him great infamy among the damned, but also instinctive skills to survive combat against other swordsmen. Zanpakuto Sasori: A battle axe with a Scorpion design on the head, Sasori in its base state resembles a large Nordic battle axe with a long, black ironwood shaft and a metal, spiked pommel.